


kiss me like i'm the best mistake you'll never remember

by kwritten



Series: supernatural boredom results in like quests and stuff [3]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Circe's Island - literary allusions, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Love Potion/Spell, Magic, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/pseuds/kwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie smiled through the water at the sorceress who had pulled her under without a word and tried to remember why she was there. A fleeting sense of betrayal and purpose flung itself against her ribcage, desperately clawing at her to remember, before disappearing.</p><p> </p><p>for the prompt #61: a famous warrior is counselled by a leader of the fae<br/>Charlie/Nora</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me like i'm the best mistake you'll never remember

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the series, this is an interlude between Chapters One and Two of "sure? let's go on a quest"

There was a sense of futility in trying to hold onto anything, it felt like the entire world was slipping through her fingers like sand. Of course, being underwater, breathing and swimming like the merfolk do, was already less like leaving the known world behind and more like suddenly finding yourself in a world that made perfect sense. Because nothing from before stuck to the mind, there was nothing before and nothing after, just the cold of the ocean and the warmth of lips and fingers upon skin. 

Charlie smiled through the water at the sorceress who had pulled her under without a word and tried to remember why she was there. A fleeting sense of betrayal and purpose flung itself against her ribcage, desperately clawing at her to remember, before disappearing. 

“Nora,” she whispered, her fingers trailing over the golden skin of the only person that mattered, the only thing that took up her conscious thoughts. “Nora, why am I here?”

There seemed to be more to the question, so much more to the answer, but it didn’t seem to matter anymore. 

A pair of lips pressed against hers and Charlie lost herself in the sensory detail of it, the water swirling all around her naked body, hot lips upon hers, hot fingers pressing against and into her. 

“Don’t you want to be here?” a throaty voice asked her. It sounded wounded, it sounded hurt, the sound rang bells in Charlie’s ears and she floated through time and space back to the woman that occupied her every thought. 

“I _only_ want to be here,” she whispered.

Fingers trailed down her neck, down her spine, circled her belly, and wound themselves deep inside of her. “Don’t you want this?” the voice asked?

Charlie arched her back and cried out, her voice swallowed by the water all around her. 

The world was pleasure, the sea beckoned to her, embraced her, held her still and silent even as she cried out again and again, her body shaking with pleasure. 

“Have you ever loved another?” a beast crawled up in her chest, begging for attention, for purchase, for relief, she spoke the words before she could think what they meant. 

Her dark-eyed goddess spun a web of gold around her, crying softly, her tears disappearing into the water before Charlie could catch them and taste them. She imagined they’d taste of rich blackness and the thought thrilled her. 

“Have _you_ ever loved another?” the broken sob on a wave crashing far overhead tingled in her ear and she thought of the men and women from above, in the sunlight, with the wind on their backs, their mouths seeking her mouth, their fingers seeking her fingers. She cried and her tears disappeared into the water before the goddess could catch them, she imagined that they’d taste of heady sunlight and the thought terrified her. 

“Make me yours forever,” she begged. The light was getting brighter, she was being pushed away and she could feel herself longing for a freedom she never asked for. 

Nora dragged one long claw across her breast. The pain forced her into consciousness, back into the light, back into the open air. 

Below, hidden by darkness, something beautiful and dangerous sang out to her, begging her to come back, to let it all go, to sink back into the delights of the sea and her touch and her kiss. 

Charlie watched her blood flow out of her and into the black water and laughed, tipping her head back to see the stars, to feel the wind on her face, her blood flowed out and out and out and still her heart beat in time to the waves crashing against the shore. 

_You will always belong to me,_ a hoarse voice whispered in her ear long after the sea was far behind her.

Her heart beat in time to the waves crashing against the shore, a silver scar lit up her pale skin, and a beast slashed at her ribs, begging to be brought back home.


End file.
